Avec qui tu veux te marier plus tard ?
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Fye, victime de moqueries, interroge Kurogane. Pas grand chose à résumer, Kuro et Fye sont en primaire dans cette fic toute guimauve. Inspirée de faits réels. OS, UA, KuroxFye. R&R !


**Résumé : Petit OS KuroxFye qui m'est venu suite à l'une de mes propres expériences. La situation vécue par Fye dans cet OS est tirée d'un fait réel. Je me suis permise de prendre des libertés par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ensuite, c'est ma vie après tout ^^**

**En réalité, ça s'est passé en maternelle, mais pour la fic, j'imagine Kuro et Fye un peu plus grands disons début de primaire (à l'âge où les instits posent encore ce genre de question stupide ^^)**

**Disclaimer : Kurogane et Fye sont aux Clamp bien sûr (je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !)**

**oooOOOooo**

- Et toi Fye, avec qui voudras-tu te marier plus tard ?

- Avec Kurogane !

A ces mots, la classe toute entière éclata de rire, sous le regard perdu et honteux de Fye. Le petit Kurogane lui, était resté impassible, comme toujours, mais la rage bouillonnait en lui. Quelle idée de poser des questions pareilles ! A présent, tout le monde se moquait de Fye, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Kurogane soupira. Ses parents n'avaient pas du lui expliquer que les gens aux mœurs dites « normales » ne pouvaient concevoir l'idée d'une union entre deux hommes. Un sentiment mêlé de pitié et de colère s'empara de lui. Son ami souffrait, il le voyait bien et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il avait envie de quitter la classe sur-le-champ et d'emmener Fye avec lui. Même leur institutrice riait. Personne ne comprenait donc rien ?

- Voyons Fye, les garçons ne peuvent pas se marier entre eux ! finit par leur dire l'institutrice.

- Ah… répondit Fye, désorienté, en jetant un regard apeuré à Kurogane. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, ça ne se fait pas. Alors, avec qui veux-tu te marier plus tard ?

Kurogane resta suffoqué par l'insistance de leur enseignante. Elle voyait bien que Fye était mal à l'aise, alors pourquoi lui reposait-elle la question ? Celui-ci cita vaguement le prénom de Sakura, comme tous les garçons de la classe avaient fait avant lui. Heureusement, à ce moment, la cloche annonça l'heure de la récréation et tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond pour ramasser leurs affaires et quitter au plus vite la salle de classe. Certains prirent tout de même le temps de se moquer encore une fois de Fye avant de sortir et Kurogane ressentit comme une furieuse envie de leur aplatir son poing sur la figure. Il réussi néanmoins à se dominer et se tourna vers Fye. Celui-ci rangeait ses affaires avec une lenteur délibérée, en prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder Kurogane qui comprit, bien qu'il s'en sentit blessé. Sans un mot, il quitta la salle de classe, certain que Fye viendrait à lui de lui-même. Il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps.

Ignorant les quolibets lancés par ses « camarades », le garçon se dirigea vers le fond de la cour, derrière un arbre gigantesque où il venait parfois avec Fye quand ils voulaient parler sans être entendus. Là, il s'accouda au muret de béton et attendit, encore révolté par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Fye se sentait déjà assez différent comme ça, pourquoi l'institutrice avait-elle eu besoin de poser cette question ridicule ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi Fye avait-il donné cette réponse ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Où voulait-il simplement lui faire une blague ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Il avait voulu lui faire une blague, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, d'où sa déception. Oui, c'était sûrement cela…

Tout à ses pensées, il sentit soudain que quelqu'un tirait doucement sur son manteau.

- Dis Kuro-chan ?

Encore ce stupide surnom. Kurogane soupira imperceptiblement et se tourna vers Fye. Il semblait effrayé.

- Tu savais toi, que les garçons ne pouvaient pas se marier ?

A son expression et au ton de sa voix, Kurogane devina que la réponse qu'il allait donner serait de la plus haute importance pour Fye.

- Oui, je le savais, répondit-il, sincèrement. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Fye, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Ben, si tu es amoureux, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit un garçon ou une fille ?

Mal à l'aise, Kurogane haussa les épaules. Il vit Fye réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis relever la tête. Il se rapprocha de lui d'un air timide et Kurogane sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi toi, Kuro-chan ?

Ledit Kuro-chan devint rouge brique et baissa pour la première fois les yeux devant le regard azur de Fye en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles.

- Ben si…. Peut-être… je sais pas… J'ai envie d'être toujours avec toi alors le mieux, c'est de se marier quand on sera grands non ?

- Mais la maîtresse a dit que ça ne se fait pas…

- On partira alors. On ira quelque part où on peut. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à la maîtresse, ni aux autres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fye, qui avait rougi et semblait aux anges.

- Parce qu'ils vont nous embêter. Et j'ai pas envie qu'ils t'embêtent.

- C'est notre secret alors ?

- Oui, c'est notre secret. On ne doit le dire à personne.

Kurogane avait à peine finit sa phrase que Fye, sans réfléchir, lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser timide sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Paralysé par l'émotion, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il aurait bien voulu donner aussi un bisou à Fye, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de ces deux grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient.

Au moment même où il allait se décider, la cloche retentit bruyamment, annonçant la fin de la récréation. Fye lâcha sa main en soupirant et commença à marcher pour rejoindre les autres.

- Eh Fye !

Pris d'une impulsion, Kurogane le tira en arrière et lui fit à son tour un bisou sur la joue.

- Il ne faut pas le dire… murmura-t-il.

- C'est notre secret, acquiesça Fye.

Et, sur un sourire, les deux garçons s'élancèrent en courant vers l'école. Jamais les moqueries des autres ne leur avaient paru plus insignifiantes.


End file.
